The present invention relates to an electronic device chassis for housing an electronic device circuit, and an electronic device.
Conventionally, in hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles and the like, electronic devices such as, for example, DC-DC converter units are used. In such electronic devices, in order to protect a circuit of the electronic device (electronic device circuit) from dew condensation, dirt, dust and the like, the electronic device circuit is housed in a chassis.
As techniques for a chassis for housing an electronic device circuit, for example, an in-vehicle electronic device circuit module in which a chassis is divided into a first body and a second body, a substrate is held by a support portion of the second body, and a protection defining wall is in close pressure contact with the substrate is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-216836).